rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Megapunzel
'Megapunzel '''is the pairing name for Megamind from Megamind ''and Rapunzel Corona from ''Tangled. ''This is the most popular pairing rather than the cannon pairing Meganne. Even though it they both have loyal followers, this pairing has more loyal followers than any other Megamind pairing. Relationship Overview There are tons of videos, fanart, and mock up art, about this pairing. Even so, people tend to believe they have more things in common than ever. Most people tend to make Megamind fall for Rapunzel after Roxanne breaks up with him in the rain scene. Others tend to take Roxanne out of the equation and make him fall head over heels for her, when he sees her for the first time. Sometimes people tend to make them meet each other when they were little kids so that way they get to know each other better and fall in love later in life. Most stories turn out to be that when she is held in her tower she sees him come out of her wardrobe wondering why he was there, but when he wakes up she hits him on the head with her frying pan and ties him up with her hair like she did to Eugene and she does the same scenario to him by making him take her to see the lights. Some stories make her be with Eugene when she goes to the town, but then Megamind is there and notices how beautiful she looks, but he notices Eugene looking at her the same way and gets jealous. He knocks out Eugene and uses his watch to look like him, so he can spend some time with Rapunzel. Later down the road when they are on the boat about to see the lights, Megamind's watch messes up and reveals his true identity making Rapunzel get upset that she was lied to and goes back to the tower with Mother Gothel. Megamind goes back to his place devastated, but then decides to go see her again, while realizing what chance and connection they had together. When he get's to her tower he realizes that she's tied up and ends up getting stabbed by Mother Gothel. In the end, Rapunzel saves Megamind with her tears, because he cuts her hair off, like Eugene does and they live happily ever after most of the time, but the other times people make him die leaving a sad ending between the two. The couple is mostly shipped for those who ship Euganne. Popular AUs *Modern AU *Rapunzel AU *Crime AU *Tangled Mind Known Examples Fanfiction *Room for Another by skywalkerchick1138 *Forbidden Love by Fantasy33 Mockup Art Megamind and Rapunzel 11.png|MegamindxRapunzel: Kissing Megamind and Rapunzel 12.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel Megamind and Rapunzel 13.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel Megamind and Rapunzel 14.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel 41994day30dl.jpg Interrogation by emberlee 8d-d9hti9m.jpg Fanart Megamind and Rapunzel 2.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel Megamind and Rapunzel 3.jpg|http://www.pinterest.com/pin/202943526934236617/ Megamind and Rapunzel 4.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel: Little kids Megamind and Rapunzel 5.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel: Little kids Megamind and Rapunzel 6.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel Megamind and Rapunzel 7.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel Megamind and Rapunzel 8.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel Megamind and Rapunzel 9.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel Megamind and Rapunzel 10.jpg|MegamindxRapunzel Megamind and Tangled.jpg Videos *Megamind&Rapunzel vidlet by UltraJKatt *Megamind and Rapunzel by toxicdreamer2 *Disney ~ Megamind and Rapunzel ~ Super Psycho Love by StarcyLovesYou *(I'm Not Perfect) Megamind/Rapunzel by Lisondepp *(Megamind & Rapunzel) + 30 SUB by Lisondepp *[Megamind & Rapunzel ] by you know you can't give me what I need... ] by jilligo *[My heart's a stereo Megamind/Rapunzel] ] by LifeIsRandom13 *{Megamind & Rapunzel} - Set The Fire To The Third Bar KSS MEP Part 1 by MsBGProductions *[DMS Lollipop ~ Megamind & Rapunzel by Sailorfix *[Hiccup/Violet : [Megamind/Rapunzel ] by LifeIsRandom13 *-Lost - In - You- (Megamind/Rapunzel) by LifeIsRandom13 *Megamind/Rapunzel [Trailer] by Lisondepp *Megamind x Rapunzel - Tidal Wave by LifeIsRandom13 *//VWS// She Likes Me for Me//RapunzelxMegamind by PrincessAbasahail *Megamind//Rapunzel "Hey, I just met you..." by LifeIsRandom13 *.:Open my eyes, it was only just a dream:. Rapunzel and Megamind by mandssimons *[Tragic Story MegamindxRapunzel - you belong with me ] by whateverflows100 *Just Dance MegamindxRapunzel by whateverflows100 *MegamindxRapunzel {Raise your glass} -Happy Valentines Day- by whateverflows100 *Only one Mep -Part 9- MegamindxRapunzel (My First Angst Vid) by whateverflows100 *MegamindxRapunzel - Alive [Another Angst] by whateverflows200 *[ Hiccup/Violet : Megamind/Rapunzel] by LifeIsRandom13 Category:Pairings Category:Megamind Category:Tangled Category:Pairings for Megamind Category:Pairings for Rapunzel Category:Fanfiction